


Rain, Lightning, & Recycling

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jason Grace, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, God of Flame Leo Valdez, God of Lightning Jason Grace, God of Rebirth Nico di Angelo, God of Spring Showers Percy Jackson, Goddess of Architecture Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Gemstones Hazel Levesque, Insecure Percy Jackson, Knotting, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mating Bites, Minor Aphrodite/Ares/Hephaestus, Minor Apollo/Thanatos/Triton, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang/Leo Valdez, Minor Persephone/Hades/Maria di Angelo, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Odd Parenting Attempts, Older Characters, Omega Jason Grace, Omega Percy Jackson, Other Threesomes - Freeform, Past Heracles/Percy Jackson, Post-Canon, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Percy Jackson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supportive Hazel Levesque, Switch Percy Jackson, TOO MANY TAGS..., Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad Verse, Triad Verse Big Bang 2018, V-relationships, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: The Big Three are fed up. Nico, Jason, and Percy are driving them crazy with their pining! So they take action. This is the results.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Triad Verse Big Bang for 2018! Up late because I've been busier than usual, but here it is now! All finished. 
> 
> Parts 1 & 2 are milder, but the smut is in Part 3, so read if you wish!
> 
> Art by the wonderful Karin!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

_“The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along.” ~ Rumi, 13 th Century Persian Sunni Muslim Poet_

## *****

The door swung open, a woman whose features seemed to continually change stood in the doorway. She didn’t look happy to see the three men who stood before her. With a disgruntled sigh, she spun on her heels—a pair of black and gray speckled Louis Vuittons, their signature red bottom branded with a tiny image of a crossed hammer and spear—and headed deeper into the room.

“Close the door behind you, nephews,” She drawled as she disappeared behind a wall of red roses in the middle of the otherwise open room.

 The blond man growled as he stalked into the room at the front of the other two. Blond, blue eyed, well built, and well aged, he would be most women’s wet dream… But unfortunately, he also took the title of ginormous asshole, at least in the opinions of his brothers—and most others of their family—and they were reminded of this as they followed him inside, the raven-haired brother closing the door behind him.

“She really knows how to get under his skin,” The brunet murmured to the raven, a smirk crossing his face as they followed the blond across the room to the partition.

The raven smirked in return, nudging the other lightly as they rounded the same rose wall to find their brother and aunt. Their aunt had settled behind a large cherry wood desk in a red leather chair, her arms crossed on the desk top while their brother had taken a seat in one of the three red canvas chairs before the desk, his arms crossed over his chest and a glower on his face as he looked at her.

“Sit, Poseidon, Hades. Tell me what you two and Zeus came here for,” She remarked, one hand moving to motion to the free chairs. “And make it quick. I was busy before you asked me here.”

“Busy fucking her husbands maybe,” Poseidon muttered quietly, so only Hades could hear him as he settled down in the middle chair, pushing shoulder length chestnut curls back from his face. It was a public secret that Aphrodite had settled down with both her Arranged husband Hephaestus and her Chosen husband Ares, but somehow Zeus seemed to miss it and none of the others felt the need to correct his misconceptions about his sons and Aunt.

“It has gone on long enough, Aphrodite,” Zeus growled, dropping his arms to the armrests of the chair.

“What exactly has gone on long enough?” Aphrodite questioned, blinking gold-blue-green-gray eyes surrounded by dark cat’s-eyes of kohl at him.

“Zeus wants to know who his son’s mates are,” Poseidon commented, sprawling out in the chair. “And we came along as well because if one’s doing it, why not all of us?”

“I assume you mean Perseus, Jason, and Niccolò, and not any of your other sons?” Aphrodite huffed, eyes narrowing at Zeus for a moment before she turned away and began opening the drawers of her desk.

“Yes,” came the resounding answer from the three men.

“Aha!” She murmured, pulling a pale pink file folder from the bottom right hand drawer of her desk. She set it down and pushed it over with three fingers, holding it down when the men attempted to grab it. “This was decided long before they were born, keep that in mind.” With that warning, she released it for the men to look at their leisure.

The photo pinned to the top right corner drew the eye first as soon as the folder was opened, printed pages clipped onto each side revealed with the parting of the cardstock. Fathomless black eyes stared back at the three men from behind black fringe as the photo’s occupant periodically moved from front view to profile and back again.

It looked like a mugshot if Poseidon was being honest with himself, and truly his nephew did fit into that image quite well. Niccolò seemed honestly like every mother’s nightmare; dark, broody, visibly tattooed, and just overall dangerous appearing. Not to say that his son or Jason weren’t equally as dangerous, but as he’d once heard the new Oracle of Delphi describe them, they were like “embodied sunshine… But not Apollo.” He’d had a good laugh at the put-out pout on Apollo’s face when he’d heard that.

All eyes quickly skimmed the information. _Niccol_ _ò di Angelo… Alpha … ~~Son of Hades~~ New God of Rebirth … Matched to: Omega Jason Grace, ~~Son of Jupiter~~ New God of Lightning; Omega Perseus Jackson, ~~Son of Poseidon/Neptune~~ New God of Spring Showers. _

“Well then,” Poseidon murmured, out of words. What the hell do you say to that‽ The only question he had now could only be: now what? What do they do with this information? If he knew Zeus—which he did, intimately… NOT IN THE WAY YOU’RE THINKING … gross—then he knew that something stupid imminently bubbled to leave that big mouth.

“Damn son…” He obviously could have said more, but the pointed cough from Hades that drew Zeus’ attention to the blade just peeking out of his blazer sleeve had him shutting his big mouth with a click of his teeth.

“Hades and I will deal with this, little brother,” Poseidon remarked after a minute, a plan already forming in his head. He may not be Athena, but he could still come up with a feasible plan. “I have an idea already, and if I know you, you’ll go too big. We want small to deal with this. And I know just the thing.”

“Well, if you know what you want to do,” Aphrodite remarked. “Get out.” She pointed towards the door.

“Thanks, Dite.” Poseidon got to his feet, handing the file over as he leaned over the desk to kiss her cheek lightly. He pulled away and grabbed Hades’ arm. “Let’s go, we have a plan to pull.”

Poseidon dragged Hades out, the raven-haired God just barely managing to grab Zeus on their way out, so that Aphrodite would stop giving them the stink eye.

Aphrodite sighed in pleasure at the resounding silence of her empty office before she picked up the little metal dove on the corner of her desk and disappeared in a puff of pink glitter that faded away as soon as it landed.

## *****

Silence reigned supreme in the room with a few exceptions: the soft sounds of bones rattling together from the small skeletal cat curled in a bed of dark smoke, the echoing snores from the three-headed German Shepherd at the foot of the bed, and the soft rustling of the bedclothes as the two occupants of said bed moved around.

The larger of the two settled on his back, drawing his slightly smaller companion into his arms. He wrapped one arm around the other’s waist, and the other came up along the one across his chest so that he could run his fingers through shorter blond hair. His companion settled half on his side, the arm not across the first’s chest folded up so that his hand rested under his cheek, straightening his ‘pillow’ out to flat.

They lie in silence for a long moment before the smaller spoke, “Our dads are up to something.”

“Why do you think that?” The husky tones of the other curled around his ears like smoke as he used the hand playing with the blond’s hair to tip his head up so that their eyes could meet—black to stormy gray.

“I saw Dad and the Uncles going to see Gr’Aunt Aphrodite.”

"Well, that doesn't necessarily mean anything other than she's settling something for them."

The blond narrowed his eyes at his companion, "Nico, nothing good comes from our Dads and Uncle Poseidon being in the same room. Dad always pisses them off somehow. And we don't need another war."

"Jason," Nico sighed, pulled the blond on top of him before running his hands down his back and clasping them at the small of the blond's back. "It'll be fine. I'm sure they were just arguing over Triton, Thanatos and Apollo again."

Jason groaned at that, thunking his head against Nico's sternum, pushing a grunt from the raven. "I really wish Dad would stop putting his nose into things," He muttered into Nico's chest. "Pol's finally happy now that Tri and Than have pinned him down."

"I know, but what can we do? Eventually, Pol will tell him to butt out," Nico told him, kissing the top of his head lightly. "But until then, we just have to deal with Uncle Zeus being a pain in the ass."

"I know. I know."

"Relax then. You don't have any pressing duties, and I haven't seen you in da~ays," Nico murmured as he pressed fleeting kisses to the blond's hairline.

Jason purred at the touch, stretching slightly to press closer to the other God. "Alpha," He murmured when Nico's lips pressed against the soft spot behind his ear.

"Omega," Nico rumbled back, nipping lightly as he rolled them over. He grinned down at Jason when the Omega blinked up at him.

Jason reached up and curled his arms around the back of Nico's neck, tucking his hands into dark curls and tugging the Alpha down into a full kiss.

Unbeknownst to the two men, their pets shared a look before the Shepherd got to his feet and moved under the cat's bed, waiting for it to jump down onto his back before pushing the door open and leaving the room, the cat catching it on their way to pull it closed. Surely, somewhere else in the palace, someone would want to play with them or there would be somewhere else to sleep that didn’t include their Gods fooling about.

## *****

In another part of the dark castle, a dog barking alerted four women to their incoming visitor. From the darkest corner of the kitchen, a pair of ruby eyes appeared before abruptly a giant black dog jumped out to stand just next to the center island where they were preparing a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

From the darkness of the dog’s fur a head appeared. Windswept dark hair fell into sea green eyes before a suntanned hand rose and pushed it back. The figure patted the dog on the head before sliding down off her back and onto the floor.

“Hello, Perseus,” The only blonde in the room greeted as she put a baking sheet of cookies into the large oven across from him.

“Hello, Aunt Demeter, Aunt ‘Seph, Maria, Hazel,” The man who’d come with the dog greeted in return as he settled down on one of the stools around the island.

“What’s the matter, Perce?” The youngest asked, circling the island with a plate of cookies. She set it down next to him and gently squeezed his forearm. Her curly hair had been pulled back into a bun to control it and she pushed a strand back behind her ear as she settled onto the stool next to him.

“The Bigs are up to something,” Percy commented, taking a cookie and biting into it. “Something to do with Gr’Aunt Aphrodite.”

“It can’t be too bad in that case,” Persephone murmured soothingly as she reached over and patted the young man’s arm.

“If it has to do with Tri, Than, and Polly, then I’m staging a mutiny,” Percy muttered disgruntledly as he munched his cookie.

The four women laughed but knew that he spoke the truth. He would absolutely stage a mutiny—most likely drawing in the other minor gods from New Olympus to fight as well—to protect his half-brother’s happiness with his new mates from the Big Three.

“I’m sure that’s not what it is about,” Demeter assured him. She twisted the egg timer on the table, lightly setting it back down on the table when she had finished. “And if it is, Persephone and I will talk to Hera, and then Hera will deal with him. And I’m sure that Persephone and Maria will have something to say to Hades should he be interfering.” The golden-haired goddess of the Harvest smirked at the young god before she grabbed a cookie and took a bite of it.

Percy grumbled but let it go. Almost twenty years after the fact and he still wasn’t happy with his Aunt and the shit she pulled during the Giant War. Yes, ‘cause let’s just leave a young Omega on the streets with no memories. What a great idea! Not. He had been so close to merely slipping something into her drinks after he made Godhood, but pettiness should be beneath him—or so Leo said, but the new God of the Flame had no room to talk as he could be just as bad.

“I don’t know what they were doing, but I’m sure it’s fine,” Persephone added, reaching out and patting the Omega’s arm lightly. “Now what did you come for?”

“Oh, right!” Percy began to dig through the front pockets of his jeans. He pulled a folded piece of paper from within and spread it out on the table. “I’m preparing for rain in parts of Australia and need your input on how much would be good.”

The two dove into talking shop, dragging Demeter in to get her additional input. When they’re finished, the women pull the young man into their baking for the rest of the afternoon.

## *****

“When are you going to tell them?”

Percy raised his head to look at his friend through narrowed eyes. The brunet across from him smirked and tipped his head to the side. Leo could be such a little shit, but Percy loved the other Omega for it. That being one of many reasons why they’d gotten along so well in the first place.

“Tell who what?” Percy asked feigning cluelessness, turning his attention back to his work. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

“Percy,” Leo chided as he threw the rag he’d been using to clean the table onto the table top.

“What do you want me to say, Leo?” Percy muttered, peering up at him through his fringe. “That I’m going to tell them? ‘Cause that ain’t gonna happen. They’re happy, and I’m still dealing with my issues. They don’t need that.”

“Perce,” Leo sighed, settling onto the stool across from him. “Are Thanatos, Triton, and Apollo happy?”

“Yes?” Percy wasn’t sure where Leo was going with that question, but he knew that Leo would get there eventually.

"And do you think they're without issues? Triton almost married an Oceanid from the North Atlantic. Thanatos had basically been alone for millennia and then spent just over a year trapped in No Man's Land by Gaea and her assholes. And Apollo has had more issues with relationships than the whole of the Aphrodite Cabin put together." Leo sighed wistfully, resting his head in his hands as he thought about the Love Story that was the Mating of Death, Ocean, and Sun. "However, they came together, and they cover each other's issues. Thanatos is the calm one in the face of the others' insecurities. Apollo is the necessary cheer for the darkness that they've suffered under. Triton is the protection that Apollo and Thanatos both need in life. They complement each other well, and Nico and Jason could be that for you."

"I know they could," Percy admitted, raising a hand to run through his hair, tugging the locks back from his face. "But..."

"No buts! You should tell them!" Leo pouted at him, a tiny spark of fire blooming on his shoulder as he leaned over the table to bring their eyes closer together. "And soon!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll think about it!" Percy threw his hands up in the air and leaned back in his stool. "I'll think about it. I just may not do it now..."

Leo sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine," He replied. "As long as you are thinking about it and planning to actually do it."

Percy smirked at him before going back to his work. He would honestly think about it, but whether he actually did it or not… well that was the million-dollar question.

## *****

"Are you sure about this?" Hades asked, steepling his hands before him as he looked down at the plan laid out on the table in front of him. He turned black eyes up to his brother, watching the brunet as he motioned to the paper.

"I know that they're not going to be happy about it, but this is the simplest way to get them to actually sit down and talk it out," Poseidon replied with a sigh, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling of his office on Olympus.

Hades sighed, knowing that the Sea God spoke the truth. The three younger Gods would not sit down and talk without their interference. He just couldn't be sure about _this_ interference. This seemed a bit excessive.

"Alright, how do we do this?" Hades questioned, wanting to hear the plan one more time.

Poseidon grinned at him before beginning again, laying it all out in clear and substantial detail, going further into things with Hades' input on the things they'd both found confusing.

This would either work, or they'd have to come up with a Plan B.

## *****

"The Big Three are up to something."

"Why do you think that?" The blond-haired speaker questioned, arms coming up around the other's neck. He purred quietly as the other kissed him, dark fingers coming up to tangle in his loose hair. He pressed closer, their bodies lining up from shoulder to knee and the other’s black-feathered wings mantling up around them.

"Well, this is a beautiful sight," Their third murmured, closing the door behind him as he entered their home.

The two barely separated, turning their attention to the other. Dark wings dropped, and they turned their heads, keeping close but turning their attention to the man as he came close.

"Hello love," Their third murmured, hand coming up to cup the blond's face. He rubbed his thumb over the blond's plump bottom lip, smirking when a kiss pressed to his thumb before he leaned in and gave the blond a kiss of his own. He kept the kiss chaste—but no less passionate than the one the others had shared—and short before pulling away to speak, “Now, what was that about the Big Three?”

"They're up to something, Triton," The dark-winged man repeated for the raven's sake, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and drawing him as far into their space as they comfortably could while they were still standing in the middle of the front room.

"What did you find out, Than?" Triton asked after pressing a light kiss to the other's dark-skinned rose-tinted cheek.

"Well, I don't know that it is all three, but it is definitely Hades and Poseidon," Thanatos admitted, the corner of his mouth pulling back as he wrinkled his nose. "I saw Poseidon going into Hades' office in the Underground with a waterproof poster tube. So either he was dropping off a gift, or there is something being planned between them. And as much as Poseidon loves his eldest brother, I doubt that it was a gift."

"I wonder..." The blond murmured as he rubbed his cheeks against their necks from where they pinned him between them.

"What do you know, Ai?" Triton asked, dark stormy sea coloured eyes turning to meet gold.

"Artemis mentioned that Father was annoyed about something last week," Apollo answered. "And then I overheard Ares complaining about Aphrodite being called away by Father. I mean it may not mean anything, simply Father being a dick about something."

"If it's anything to do with us, we're going to move to No Man's Land," Triton muttered, rubbing his cheek against the other's.

Thanatos laughed, dark eyes lighting up at the thought. "I doubt that would go over well, Tri, but I know you mean well." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Triton's mouth.

"I know, but I don't need anyone getting between us," Triton told him, frowning unhappily at the memories of the centuries they'd been apart.

He and Thanatos had been friends for a long time before Aphrodite came up with Alpha/Omega Dynamics or Soulmates, and he'd always admired Apollo's work as the Sun and the effect it had on the oceans. Then Aphrodite had added Alpha/Omega Dynamics to Humans and some of the Gods—mostly the Waters and Deaths—had taken on certain aspects of the Dynamics and Thanatos had drawn Triton's attention more deeply in a romantic sense. When she added Soulmates, the Gods hadn't expected that Magic to cross over to them, but it did. Poseidon and Nerites had been the first Soulmates to come together, even though Poseidon already had an Omega in Amphrite, which had prompted the Triads aspect that Aphrodite had been working on being revealed. Everyone from the time Aphrodite put the Soulmate Magic into play had come together in threes or at least vees.

"I won't let anyone get between us," Apollo assured him, kissing him lightly before pulling away from the two of them. He grabbed their hands before drawing them farther into their apartment. "Come, I had a whole thing planned. We can talk about the craziness of our families later. Right now, we're going to have some fun." He gave them a leering grin before tugging them back farther inside.

## *****

Poseidon led the way as he and Hades walked the halls of the Godly offices. They were on their way to the offices of the Godly Architect. She had leadership of the design and construction in New and Old Olympus, and they hoped she had a property either already built or on the way to being completed that would suit their needs.

They came to a stop before her door, the light oak and glass letting the natural-seeming light from inside the room pour out into the hallway. The glass was painted with golden paint displaying the owner of the room—Office of Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Architecture.

Hades reached around his brother to knock on the door, waiting for an answer. He knew how impatient Poseidon was to get this over with, how much he wanted his favourite sons to be happy—of which only one already had his happiness and the other was struggling a bit. During the past few days of planning, Poseidon had admitted how much Triton had changed thanks to the forces of Apollo and Thanatos, especially how much more relaxed the oldest of his sons was now versus previously.

Hades himself knew how much his son and Jason wanted to make a move, but they were unsure if their feelings would be returned or if Percy was even ready for a relationship with all the issues he'd faced in the past decade.

Just over a decade ago, and a decade after the Seven and their significant others and contributors took Godhood—not that it had affected them until they turned 21—Hercules had come rolling through Olympus, on one of his centennial apologies. He and Percy had struck up a relationship of some kind before Hercules had basically ripped the Omega’s psyche apart as he left. Herc was much like his father in that respect—the love ‘em and leave ‘em type.

No one really knew what had gone on between the two, only that in some places, the spring rains had fallen harder than ever the year following and that Percy had spent the entire year hiding in his Father’s palace.

There had also been several issues with Alphas when the Omega went down to the camps or to visit his half-sister or just to go out with the other Minor Gods when they wanted to have some fun. Frankly Hades still found himself surprised that Percy even left his rooms for more than work with the amount of trouble he seemed to attract.

The door opened, drawing Hades from his thoughts. He studied the blonde before him, seeing much of his niece in her. Blonde and gray-eyed she bore a striking resemblance to her mother, but some of her features—the structure of her face, and the tiny moles at the corner of her eyes—were obviously her father’s.

“Hades, Poseidon, please come in.” She stepped back to let them inside and they entered the modernly designed space full of glass to let in views from around the world.

Along the west wall, the view looked out onto a rain forest and Hades watched—as he crossed to Annabeth’s desk—as a jaguar crossed just in front of where the windows looked out. Along the north wall, wind blew snow around a mountain peak into more and more different designs with every gust. And along the east wall, a white sand beach with palm trees and blue ocean was the scene—and Hades raised an eyebrow as a pig crossed before the glass.

He and Poseidon settled down into the comfortable but modern white chairs set out before the glass and black steel desk that sat near the North wall, the rest of the room taken up by frames with blueprints inside and similar black steel drafting tables with more, but incomplete designs spread out along the dark surfaces.

“Now, how can I help you today?” She questioned as she sat down behind the desk and steepled her hands in front of her with her elbows on the edge of the desk. “I’m sure that neither of you are moving. And unless you have additions that you want made to your palaces, I can’t fathom you’re here.”

“That is part of the reason we are here,” Hades admitted, they’d planned for this. There were parts to their palaces that needed updates or add-ons which would be added on to the ‘gift’ villa they were getting for their youngest sons.

“Alright,” She replied and grabbed a notepad to write down what they wanted.

The two Gods spent the next couple of minutes naming everything they wanted to do to update their palaces. Hades wanted updated bathrooms, a heated pool, an art room for Hazel, an updated media room, and—grudgingly—a fire- and soundproof room for when Hazel’s mates came to visit. Poseidon wanted a dry room above his wet office, an updated kitchen, an obstacle course room for Tyson and Ella, and a bright room added to Triton’s quarters.

“Any thing else?” Annabeth asked once she had everything written down. “I’ll have the plans drawn up by the end of the month for everything, and I’ll send them over as they’re finished.”

“We have one more request. A joint request actually,” Poseidon replied.

“Oh?”

“Yes, we were hoping that you have some available villas completed or on the way?”

“There is one completed and two that are at barebones with no plans that I can show you and get your opinion on.” Annabeth set her pen cross length over the notepad. “We could do it now if you’d like?”

“If you have the time?” Hades added.

“Of course, shall we?” She got up from her desk and crossed the room to a cork board covered in key rings. She picked up three sets of keys before crossing to the door on the left side of the room. She stuck the first set of keys into the lock before turning them and opening the door. “After you,” She motioned the two men inside as they crossed to her side.

### ***

The Open Houses went on for about two hours. They chose one of the incomplete villas as the one they were going to use.

They’d had issues with both of the others. One much too small, and the other too oddly laid out for the boys’ issues to be comfortably dealt with there. Percy had major claustrophobia after his time in Tartarus. Nico too was claustrophobic, but that was from his mind feeding him nightmares where it had been he in Hazel’s place. Jason had nightmares of his training at Wolf House turning out differently—mostly about Lupa discarding him somewhere rather than taking him in—that had given him a mild fear of enclosed spaces and log cabins.

The third one had just barely been started however, only the basics of the foundation laid down, so there would be plenty of time for their opinions to be put into place. Full of windows but still in the traditional style of Italy, the villa would be a light filled and airy home with a large pool, a stable a bit from the house on the grounds, and a garden surrounded by short walls which would include a hedge maze with a fountain in the center. There had been plenty on the inside which they’d changed too: one less guest room in favour of a large master bedroom with a large walk-in closet and a large ensuite bathroom; a large well-equipped kitchen with the space for two or three dozen people; a theatre room with enough space to host an Olympians party; and a library, which was something that all three would eagerly use now that their Dyslexia had been rendered obsolete.

The color scheme for the house was a slate gray and an icy sea blue that would be used throughout the public parts of the house. Dark luxullianite—a type of multicolored granite—would be the primary material of the structure with slate as the accent and roofing. Carefully grown blue-dyed juniper wood would be used as the accenting wood for the house with some zebrawood and snakewood as additional accents—mostly as the carved corners of doorways or points in archways. It would be a beautiful home, and the two Gods hoped that their boys would be happy there.

## *****

Six months passed where nothing happened. The Elder Gods lulled their sons into a false sense of security by maintaining the status quo. They did their jobs and left the youngers alone to their own while they waited for the villa to be completed in its entirety.

It took five and a half months for the villa to be finished, the villa pushed to the front of the line after Annabeth heard the reason for the Gods’ request. Another week spent with Hades finding and bribing Morpheus and Hypnos into helping by supplying enough Sleep Sand to put the three Young Gods out for long enough, and the final week had been spent doing two things – getting a special warding from Aphrodite and waiting for the best opportunity to get them: Percy and Jason’s upcoming heats.

Just like women’s periods which would sync up after long enough, Omegas and their heats followed the same process. Enough contact would cause a synchronization of Omegas’ heats where one would be the first and the rest would fall into heat like dominoes with up to a week of space between. Percy and Jason interchanged who went first but they were usually the first two, then Leo, and then Piper or Annabeth, who switched off going last.

Percy’s heat was coming up and that would be the perfect opportunity. Mates were generally found by scent, especially Heat Scent but somehow Percy always found a way to disappear before Jason or Nico could scent him out.

So now with Percy and Jason’s Heats coming up in only a few days, the Elder Gods put their plans into action. Hades slipped his way into Nico and Jason’s bedroom, liberally sprinkling the two with his portions of the sand, while Poseidon simultaneously does the same with Percy who had been staying in Atlantis Palace. Hades quickly and carefully, after assuring the various pets that no harm would befall their men, popped the two younger Gods into the master bedroom of the villa which had been fully stocked for a month—though the Heats would only last two weeks at the most.

He’d just finished getting Jason and Nico settled on the bed when Poseidon popped in with his son in his arms, looking so much younger than he was. Poseidon gave Hades a small smirk as he laid Percy between the other two, Nico at his back and Jason at his front. Immediately the two moved, curling around the dark-haired Omega and wrapping him up between them.

The Elder Gods shared a soft look before snapping their fingers and popping away.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I’m selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can’t handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don’t deserve me at my best.” ~ Marilyn Monroe_

## *****

The three Young Gods slept for almost a day before they woke up curled together like puppies. As gods they had less need for food or water, so the time between them sleeping and waking didn’t affect them as much as it should have. However, the sleep had brought Percy close, very close, to his heat, which had filled the room with the strengthening scents of sea water, rose petrichor, and something sweet like cherries.

Nico and Jason woke first, each rumbling quietly at the scent of the Omega between them. Gentle hands curled around Percy’s body, each slipping one under Percy’s tee-shirt to press against the skin just over his hips. With fingers tucked around the point of Percy’s hip bones, the two pushed closer, curling the other tight between them.

Static sparked between them, drawing soft noises from Percy and Nico. Nico blearily raised his head to look at Jason with narrowed eyes who smiled at him sheepishly, electricity still sparking off his fingers slightly. Nico huffed before dropping his head back down onto the pillow, tucking his head back against Percy’s neck, pushing his nose into the crook of the dark-haired Omega’s neck.

They basked for a long moment, petting at Percy’s skin as they breathed in his scent. They startled when Percy began to purr and shift around, apparently waking up.

“Perce,” Jason cooed. “Time to get up, Perce. We have things to talk about.”

Percy whined quietly, squirming between them. He sighed, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes began to open. Sea green eyes widened in surprise when Percy noticed the blue eyes looking back at him. He tried to back away, pushing himself closer to Nico which made him jump in shock again.

“We’re going to talk, Perce,” Nico told him, drawing him closer to his chest for a hug before releasing him. He sat up, looking down at the two Omegas. “We’ll have breakfast as we talk. Up. Up.” He shoved at the two of them before pushing himself off the bed.

Jason sighed wistfully as he watched the Alpha leave the room. “Hate to see him leave, but love to watch him go,” He murmured with a snicker. He rolled up to sit on the edge of the bed, throwing his arms up into the air and stretching.

Percy snickered quietly as he rolled off the opposite side of the bed to Jason, tugging lightly at his clothes to settle them around his body. He got to his feet, slipping his feet into a pair of bright green fish slippers. Still sleepy, he followed Jason out of the room to the kitchen where they could hear Nico clanging pans around.

He didn’t look happy, and the two Omegas soon found out why when he pointed to a piece of piece of paper set out on the island. They crossed the room to take a look.

 

 

> _Dear Sons,_
> 
> _Surprise!_
> 
> _Alright, perhaps this wasn’t best way to get this done, but you three were driving us crazy. The pining was enough to build a forest!_
> 
> _Alright a few things for you to know:_
> 
> _One: This villa is yours now. A present for you._
> 
> _Two: You’re stuck on the grounds until you get your shit together. We expect you to talk!_
> 
> _We’re not sorry for this. It’s getting ridiculous. So you’re going to remain in here until you’ve gotten your shit together._
> 
> _Supplies will arrive once a week until you’re able to leave, don’t worry._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Your Dads._

 

“What’s there to talk about?” Percy muttered mulishly, setting the note back down on the counter top.

Nico and Jason shared a long look between them. With a sigh, Nico set down his implements and rested his hands on the edge of the counter, dropping his head between his shoulders to his chest. Jason moved to the Alpha’s side, curling his right arm around the Alpha’s back as he pressed his hip to the countertop next to his hand.

“How about the fact that we’re in love with you? And have been for years?” Nico gritted out, not being able to believe that he was even talking about this.

“What?” Percy asked weakly, setting his shaking hands onto the counter top.

“For fuck’s sake, Perce! Did you think we just gave it up?” Nico shouted, popping up and slamming his hands onto the counter top. “That we just moved on? Did you think that we just suddenly decided you weren’t for us anymore‽”

“Yes!” Percy shouted back, getting up from the stool he’d been sitting on in preparation of going back to the room they’d woken up in. “Why wouldn’t you‽ With how broken I am! Why would anyone want to deal with my issues‽” He quieted as he continued, his voice barely audible, “Why would anyone want to deal with me?”

A growl rumbled in Nico’s chest and his eyes flared red as he rounded the counter and stalked towards Percy, looking much like a panther on the prowl. Percy whined quietly, backing up as the Alpha pressed closer and closer, pushing him closer and closer to the wall until the dark-haired Omega was pressed against the wall with the Alpha looming over him, hands against the wall next to the shorter man’s ears. Nico growled again before swooping in and pressing their mouths together.

A high-pitched moan escaped Percy’s control as Nico ravaged his mouth, perfect teeth catching his bottom lip until he left the Alpha in. Another sound, a soft purring, picked up when the Alpha pressed closer having laid his left forearm along the wall as he slipped his right hand into the Omega’s hair to cup the back of his head.

Nico pulled back just far enough to separate their mouths, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, Perce,” He whispered hoarsely, brushing sword calloused fingers over the soft skin of Percy’s cheek. “You are _not_ broken. Bruised and scarred, and bent in places you shouldn’t be, but not broken.”

“Of course, we love you, Perce,” Jason added from his place pressed against Nico’s back, one arm between them around Nico’s waist and the other around Percy’s back. “You’re like the calm after a long storm when the rain has stopped and the sun peaks through the dissipating clouds. You always try to make everyone happy, and as much as we hate you putting yourself in danger, your saving-people-thing is a part of you we adore.”

“We love your eyes,” Nico told him before pressing a kiss to corner of his left eye. “And your smart mouth.” A quick peck to his mouth. “And the freckles you get from all the time in the sun.” Kisses to both cheeks. “And the scars.” He pressed a kiss to every scar he could see. “And the Atlas mark.” A kiss to his forehead as Jason playfully tugged at the streak of white in the other’s hair.

They’d pulled back to continue but noticed that Percy was crying, tracks making their way down his cheeks before disappearing over the curve of his jaw. Red- and Gold-flared eyes widened in alarm.

“Perce?” Jason questioned.

“That doesn’t mean anything though,” Percy whispered. He raised a finger to silence them when they moved to speak, “Not when you have yet to meet your Third.”

Nico pulled back at that, pulling the hem of his shirt up to reveal his right side where his Soul Mark currently sat. There, branded into his skin in vibrant color, lay the truth. Rolling waves, and a lightning storm above surrounded by a ring of green fire, his Mark was all of them. There was no one else who fit.  

Jason gently shoved Nico over, pulling up his own shirt as he did so, revealing his own Mark which presently splashed across his left side. Green fire containing a drop of water containing a spark of electricity.

Nico dropped his shirt back to its place before cupping Percy’s face and whispering, “You are our Third, Perce, but we’ve loved you longer than we’ve had our Marks to know for sure.”

Percy whined quietly, slumping back against the wall as first Nico and then Jason claimed his mouth for soft loving kisses that stole his breath away and left him weak at the knees. Jason pressed close, hands brushing down Percy’s sides to curl around his thighs, squeezing gently to get him to jump up and wrap his legs around the taller Omega’s waist.

Both Jason and Nico moaned quietly when Percy’s Heat Scent and pheromones pulsed in intensity, growing stronger before dying off again. Nico took a deep breath to calm himself before pressing up against Jason’s back, dropping a kiss to the blond’s jaw before pulling back as the other continued his conquering of Percy’s mouth.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Nico told them. “I’m going to make breakfast and then we’re going back to the bedroom to set our bond before Percy’s heat hits too hard.”

The Omegas separated for long enough to breath, “Yes, Alpha,” before returning to their explorations of each other, to which Nico’s eyes flared again before dying back to black as he moved back into the kitchen proper to get breakfast ready.

## *****

Percy squeaked when Nico scooped him up off his stool and pulled him up into his arms. “Nico!” He flailed for a moment before throwing his arms around the Alpha’s neck.

Nico smirked at him, squeezing him lightly as he exited the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to Jason, “Leave it, we’ll clean it up later.”

A glass clinked down onto the countertop, and footsteps sounded behind them as Nico walked down the hall back to their room. Jason came up beside Nico, wrapping his arm around the Alpha’s waist and leaning his head against the taller man’s shoulder.

Gently nudging Jason to the head of the bed, Nico set his precious cargo down onto the end of the bed before he dropped to his knees before the raven-haired Omega. Long fingered hands fell to the Omega’s feet, pulling slippers and fuzzy socks off—socks into the slippers—and setting them just under the bed out of the way before sliding his hands up the older man’s calves to his knees.

“Are you sure about this?” Jason murmured against the suntanned crook of Percy’s neck as he pressed himself against the other’s back. “If you really don’t want to do this, we can leave you to your Heat alone.”

“No!” Percy protested vehemently, dropping one hand to Nico’s hair and clasping the other around Jason’s that had wrapped around his waist. “Stay. I want you both here for my Heat.”

“If you’re—”

“If either one of you asks if I’m sure again,” Percy threatened, though it didn’t really have the pull that he wished, he was too adorable for that to happen.

Nico grinned at him from his place between the older man’s knees, dropping his cheek to Percy’s left thigh for a moment, rubbing it lightly against the bare skin revealed by the _Finding Nemo_ print boxers that the God of Spring Showers had worn to bed. He watched in keen interest as Jason slipped strong fingers beneath the pale blue well-worn and too large tee-shirt that Percy was wearing, splaying calloused fingers along the scarred bronze skin of the Water God’s belly.  

Percy full-body shuddered at the touch, the slight bristles poking up on Nico’s face leaving faint pink marks on tanned skin as the Alpha slowly rubbed his cheek back and forth over and over. A quick burst of Heat pheromones however, distracted both Nico and Jason from their touching of thigh and belly, noses tucking into whichever cranny was closest—Nico into iliac furrow and Jason back against the scent glands at the curve of Percy’s neck—to get a full breath of the usually unnoticeable scents that were heightened by the waves of Percy’s Heat getting closer and closer as the time passed.

“If we’re doing this before my Heat,” Percy gasped out, arching into each of his soon-to-be mates at the touches before settling again and continuing, “We better get started soon. It’s getting closer. I’ll probably fall in a few hours.”

“How do you want it, sweet wave?” Nico asked, pushing himself up onto his knees and cupping Percy’s face between his palms, fingers just dipping into black waves as he tugged the Omega closer to him. “Hmm? Any wishes in that pretty head of yours?”

Percy flushed bright red before opening his mouth to speak.

~~~

 


	3. THREE - Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not great, but eh?

_“Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.” ~ Lao Tzu_

## *****

Percy flushed bright red before opening his mouth to speak. “There are a couple of things,” he admitted, scuffing his foot along the length of Nico’s thigh as rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jason grinned, bouncing slightly before pushing himself even closer to Percy, nearly enough to push the other Omega off the bed into their Alpha’s lap. “Oo~h, let’s hear it!” He purred, rubbing his cheek against Percy’s neck and wiggling in excitement.

Nico chuckled quietly for a moment before wrapping his hands around the back of Percy’s calves. “What have you been thinking, amore?”

Percy squirmed, flush spreading down his neck more and more as he tried to get his ideas into words. “I want in the middle,” He finally blurted out, his flush darkening—or at least what they could see of it around his hands as he’d covered his face with them in embarrassment at just blurting out the central fantasy that plagued his mind in the darkness of his room and the wet-heat of his showers.

Nico and Jason both moaned quietly at the words and the images that they spawned in their minds. There were so many ways that idea could be fulfilled. Top, bottom, up, down, floor, bed, wall—so many ideas, and so little time before Percy fell into the week-long unquenchable need of Heat when his impatience would outweigh the worship of their First Mating.

“Alright,” Nico purred, pushing himself to his feet. He shared an eager look with Jason before he grinned and continued, “We can definitely do that, amore. That is definitely something we can do.” He leaned in at that, hands dropping to the bedspread to hold him up as he captured Percy’s lips again, licking lightly over the seam of his lips.

Percy whined into the kiss as Jason’s fingers slipped back below his shirt, callouses dragging up along his abdomen before brushing lightly against the pebbling peaks of his dusky nipples, skin catching on skin. He squirmed as Jason pinched and petted, rucking his shirt up around his middle. He pulled his head back with a gasp, a soft whine sounding in his throat for a moment before he began tugging at the muscle shirt that Nico was wearing. “Off!” He demanded, pupils blown wide as amber-flared eyes met black.

Nico grinned at him, pulling back to tug his shirt off, tossing it to the floor in the corner of the room. “Both of you, everything off,” He ordered, hands coming to rest at the waistband of his sweatpants. Quickly, he divested himself of the rest of his clothes—sweatpants, boxers—and threw them into the steadily growing pile, leaving him in only the ink of his tattoos and the metal of his body jewelry. He watched in fascination as his Omegas basically pounced on each other, kissing and nipping as they removed clothes piece by piece to reveal sun-kissed skin scarred by battle and training. He remained silent as he moved up onto the bed, settling himself along the headboard to watch them purr and pet at each other.

He remained sprawled out until a wave of Heat pheromones from Percy drew his attention. “Enough,” He remarked, pushing himself up on the bed, drawing their attention to him. “Percy’s getting closer, we need to get started now if we want to keep to our plan.” He crawled over, lightly tugging Jason into his arms for a moment to kiss him lightly before turning his attention to Percy. “How do you want this, Perce?”

Panting, Percy rolled onto his side to look at them, dropping his upper hand onto the connected skin of their thighs. He took a moment to catch his breath before answering, “Want inside Jason. Want you in me.”

“What to do you think, Jay?” Nico cooed, nipping lightly at the blond’s earlobe.

Jason moaned lewdly, blue eyes slipping closed for a moment before he answered, “Sounds great.”

Nico wrapped his arms around Jason, grinning at Percy playfully before rolling them around on the bed until Jason was pressed down on his back against the bedspread with the Alpha leaning over him, pressing him into the mattress for a moment before pushing himself back up, leaning back on his knees. “Come here, Perce,” He motioned to the other man, grasping his wrist and pulling him to sit in his lap, back to chest, between Jason’s legs.

Jason shifted until he was comfortable, arms up around his head on the pillows and knees drawn up to press against their sides. Hooded blue eyes looked up at them as Nico pulled Percy into a deep kiss, one hand dropping into the Omega’s lap to curl his fingers around Percy’s engorged cock, stroking a few times before pulling away.

Percy whined at the lack of touch, Nico hushing him as he grabbed his hand, setting them palm to back and lacing their fingers together. Nico drew their conjoined hands along the soft skin of Jason’s inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the place they all wanted.

They watched as Jason arched with a moan when under Nico’s direction, the index fingers of their hands were pushed inside him to the first knuckle. Nico smirked against the skin of Percy’s neck where he’d been sucking marks, pressing one last kiss to the mark he’d been working on before he began to speak.

“Look at him, Perce,” Nico demanded, squeezing the hand he’d dropped around the raven’s waist. “Isn’t he the prettiest?” He gently pressed their hands forward again, pushing in to the next knuckle which drew another noise from Jason. “He always gets so flushed at the pleasure, and it’s better now, now that he doesn’t hide anymore. All those pretty noises? He used to keep them all hidden behind his teeth, always biting his lips and fists to keep them inside.”

Jason whined impatiently, arching towards them and pushing himself onto their fingers until knuckles pressed against his rim. “Enough!” He barked after a moment, blue eyes popping back open to look at them. “In me now!”

Nico chuckled, drawing their hands out and grabbing one of the pillows next to Jason’s head. He grasped Jason’s right hip, propping the other man up before pushing it beneath him and setting him back down. He settled back, watching as Percy shuffled forward.

Percy leaned forward over Jason, hands dropping down on the pillow next to Jason’s head. Plush lips met as Percy settled his weight on the blond.

Both men jumped when Nico touched them, one hand wrapping around the back of Jason’s thigh, and the other falling onto Percy’s hip. Nico hummed soothingly as he gently pressed Jason wider, guiding Percy down until the flushed head of his cock pressed against Jason’s hole.

“Slowly,” Nico directed, gently pushing at Percy’s hips to direct the Omegas together. He petted them gently as inch by inch, Percy pressed closer and closer to Jason, sinking deeper and deeper until there was no space and where one began and the other ended was blurred together. He dropped both hands to Percy’s hips with a soft, “No,” stopping the other from moving. “Not until we’re all connected.”

Both Omegas whined but remained still as Nico shifted them around slightly. Limbs moved into a more comfortable places for the both of them, pillows set about and under them, blankets moved around them.

Nico ran a hand through his hair as he resettled down behind Percy. He pressed a gentle kiss to the dimple next to Percy’s spine as he ran his hands up the other man’s thighs. “You ready, Perce?” He questioned huskily, rubbing his thumb against the small God-Mark on Percy’s left cheek.

“Yes!” Percy gasped out, his forehead dropped to Jason’s shoulder as he struggled to keep himself under control until Nico was ready. Jason had moved a hand up from the pillows—the other kept held in Percy’s from where the older man had grabbed it—to Percy’s hair, petting fluffy hair gently to keep Percy calm as they waited.

Nico chuckled quietly as he petted a finger over the wrinkled skin of Percy’s winking hole. “Sometime soon,” Nico commented, gently pressing his index finger inside, “I want to taste you entirely. We don’t have time for it now, but soon.” He paused upon pressing all the way inside, waiting for Percy to stop shaking. The soft whine from Percy and the flaring of his pheromones had Nico hurrying—but not to the point of hurting him—until he could finally line himself up and push inside, pressing in in a slow slide until they were finally pressed together as tight as humanly possible.

Deep sighs were breathed out by all three, bodies relaxing and pressing even tighter together. Jason went boneless back against the pillows, head tipping back against the pillow under his head and free hand coming up around the back of Nico’s neck, short fingernails digging into olive-toned skin. Percy went limp, like a puppet with its strings cut, body falling onto the strong one beneath him; the only strong point the hand he had clasped with Jason’s which was pressed against the pillow next to Jason’s head. Nico collapsed against Percy’s back, pushing the Water God into their Lightning as he dropped his forehead against the back of Percy’s neck.

“Ni~co,” Percy purred, shifting around which drew soft noises from all at the stimulation that caused. “Mo~ve, please~”

Nico groaned quietly before pushing himself up off the other two, sliding out from within almost all the way. He took a deep breath before driving home, hips pressed to hips which pulled keening whines from both his Omegas as his movements shoved Percy deeper into Jason.  

“Alright?” Nico breathed, his breath catching at the grip-and-release of the plush inner muscles of Percy’s body.

“Yes, Alpha,” Both Omegas assured in breathy tones as he shifted his weight forward onto his forearms rather than leaving it on his knees, which changed the angle of his presence in Percy, who changed his own balance to press into the previous angle change, which in turn drew a long moan from Jason.

“Ready?” Nico questioned quietly, pressing sucking kisses to the back of Percy’s neck.

“Yes!” Both Omegas commanded, Jason pushing up against Percy which pushed their Raven up against Nico.

“Okay, okay!” Nico agreed with a laugh, leaning in over Percy’s shoulder to kiss Jason for a moment before he pulled back and began to move.

The movements of all three were languid; long rolling thrusts that pressed skin to skin as smoothly as possible. At least, until Percy’s Heat-Scent flared again, which turned their coupling into a frenzy. Fingers clawed into skin and linen, leaving marks and wrinkling the sheets beneath their bodies. Bodies met harder, Nico pressing Percy farther into Jason with rough thrusts that would leave deep bruises—which wouldn’t happen if they were focused but eh, what can you do?—along hips and pelvises. The noise level rose and fell randomly: moans and keens and mewls leaving the Omegas when they had the breath to do so; Nico kept himself mostly quiet, excluding deep growls and groans, by pressing biting kisses to whatever bits of his Omegas he could reach.

“Ah!” Jason cried out at a particularly vicious press to his prostate, arching up to press as close as he could in hopes that it would happen again. “I’m—” A high-pitched whine escaped him. “I’m close!” He panted, having got out what he needed to say, and revealing his lengthened canines, fangs dropped in preparation of biting.

Percy keened, his voice already roughening, making a fleeting thought of getting them all something to drink cross Nico’s mind before it disappeared to the back of his thoughts as Percy clenched down on his cock.

“Don’t fight it.” Nico redistributed his weight to press Percy down into Jason, tucking his face against the back of Percy’s neck, claiming the side he wished to bite when it was his turn to do so.

“Percy,” Jason panted, moving one hand to cup Percy’s face, an exerted smile on his face when sky and sea-glass eyes met. “You ready, baby?” Another pant. “To be tied with us forever?”

“Yes!” The word exploded from Percy at a purposefully hard thrust from Nico, and he fell forward onto Jason, pressing his weight onto their joined hands.

“Come when you need to, loves,” Nico murmured against Percy’s shoulder, slipping a hand between Jason and Percy to curl his fingers around Jason’s cock. He thumbed the sticky head of the beautiful cock in his hand, giving a leering grin at Jason at the pretty noises that escaped the Omega at the touch.

After a few moments, Jason jackknifed with a gasp which set off Percy who shuddered and gasped, clenching down on Nico’s cock, just as he pressed the swell of his knot against Percy’s rim. Moans escaped both Omegas before being silenced by fangs sinking into the soft skin of the bonding gland at the crook of their necks—both on the left, where Jason was missing their Third’s mark.

Nico pulled back, slipping out of Percy and leaning back onto his calves, watching in pleasure as Percy and Jason shuddered against each other, purring in delight. Nico couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get these two pretty Omegas, but he would take and hold onto them for as long as they would let him. He purposely tuned out from the whispering Omegas, smiling slightly at the adorable image of Percy sprawled all over Jason with the blond’s arms around him as the man whispered quietly into Percy’s ear.

“Nico,” Percy murmured, tiredly turning his head to face the Alpha. “Now?”

“Are you sure, amore?” Nico questioned quietly, shuffling forwards to help Jason flip Percy over onto his back in the blond’s lap.

“Yes, Nico,” Percy breathed, eyes half-lidded as he sprawled over Jason’s chest, stretching slightly to throw his arms over Jason’s shoulders and stretch his legs out.

Nico nodded and shuffled closer, running featherlight touches up the soft hairless skin of Percy’s inner legs. Leaning in to kiss his Omega, Nico shifted close, pulling Percy’s legs up around his waist before pressing back inside him in another long slow slide.

Percy purred, arching weakly into languid thrusts and butterfly kisses pressed against the skin that Nico could reach. He hummed happily, relaxing back against Jason as Nico sped up slightly but kept the smooth rhythm.

Though Jason wasn’t an active participant, he kept up a running commentary of praise and promises for the future as he petted along all the skin he could reach on both as his Mates’ coupling picked up in speed as Nico’s knot expanded and both got closer to orgasm.

Nico stretched to give Jason a quick peck before pressing a gentle kiss to Percy’s mouth, sucking the Omega’s bottom lip before licking along the sensitive points of Percy’s lengthening fangs. He pulled back to breath, giving his Omegas a soft grin before he stopped moving, grinding his expanding knot against Percy’s rim.

“Ready, Perce?” Nico questioned quietly. He grinned when Percy nodded, fangs pricking lightly at the raven’s bottom lip. “Alright.” He pressed another quick peck to the other man’s mouth before shifting his weight and beginning to move again, in fast and short movements to keep his knot close enough to catch _inside_ Percy.

Nico panting and Percy quietly whining was the soundtrack for their Mating, Jason pressing kisses to what he could reach. Nico growled softly, his fangs dropping and peeking out between his lips.

“Knot him, Alpha!” Jason ordered after a moment, blue eyes flashing Omega-Gold as he provoked Nico into finally sealing their love for Percy into the other.

Nico roared, eyes flashing red as he shoved his knot inside, the expansion pressing on Percy’s prostate and drawing a hoarse cry from the Omega before both buried fangs into the empty spaces left behind on Bonding Glands unoccupied by Jason. Nico collapsed afterwards, pulling Percy with him to the side so their weight wasn’t rested on Jason. Jason helped to get Percy laid out along Nico’s front, one leg drawn up over Nico’s hip and the other out comfortably.

“There we go,” Jason cooed, petting his fingers through the shag of Percy’s hair. He leaned in, holding himself up on one elbow while the other hand petted down Percy’s side. “All ours and all yours,” He murmured, pleased. He leaned in nuzzle his nose behind Percy’s ear before pulling back to stretch. “I’ll go get something to clean up and something to drink.” He pressed a kiss to Percy’s cheek, pushing himself up to lean over and press a kiss to Nico’s cheek before he rolled off the bed.

Unfazed by his nakedness, Jason crossed the room to the bathroom, drawn by the scents of the soaps coming from within. He dug around for a moment, searching for cloths of some kind. He found some, pulling out two, using one to clean himself up before wetting the other. Usually he wouldn’t, but not wanting to go to the kitchen, Jason simply snapped his fingers to get a glass before filling it from the tap. He took glass and cloth and returned to the bedroom.

Nico and Percy hadn’t moved, their breathing slowed like they were going to sleep. One of Nico’s arms thrown over Percy’s waist and the other tucked under Percy’s head while Percy had one thrown over Nico’s side and the other curled beneath his chin.

“No sleeping yet,” Jason rebuked, setting the glass on the nightstand. He reached out and gently shook them, gently tipping them apart so he could clean them up without trying to separate them. He gently scrubbed them down, lightly rubbing at problem spots before throwing the dirty cloth towards the bathroom, listening in pleasure as it splattered against the tile floor. “Can you drink something for me, Perce?” He requested, gently rolling both over.

“Sure~” Percy breathed, blinking sleepily at him. He sat up as well as he could as Jason brought the glass over, helping him drink down half the glass before he didn’t want any more, the remaining half being split between Jason and Nico before the glass returned to whence it came.

Jason, with gentle hands, settled them into a new position. Nico now on his back with Percy sprawled out along his chest, head on the Alpha’s shoulder. The change in position drew Jason’s eye to Percy’s Soul-Mark, the massive thing that it was.

Percy’s whole back was filled by ink, and not voluntary ink. Feathers of fire and electricity, bones of waves, from C7 vertebra to coccyx; Percy’s Mark was huge. Where the bones should be in bird wings, Percy’s Mark had whitecap waves. The feathers were made of black fire, overlaid with sparks of blue and silver electricity. All of it looked like it could peel off his back at any moment and take flight.

Jason reached out with gentle fingers, tracing his way along the dips and curls of the fire-feathers. Percy shivered, clenching down which drew soft moans from both of his nearly sleeping Mates. Jason shushed them, laying down next to them and throwing his arm over the small of Percy’s back. A soft snap of his fingers and a thin blanket dropped down over them.

“Go to sleep, loves,” Jason murmured, leaning close to press his head into the space next to Nico’s shoulder. All he got in answer was soft hums, to which he grinned before tucking his face against the warm skin of Nico’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed as he too settled into sleep.


	4. END - Epilogue, Extras

# Epilogue

“Perseus?” A voice called, and Percy turned his attention from watching Blackjack and Tempest argue to the doors of the stable. He peeked out of the stall he was cleaning to see his visitor standing in the doorway.

“Polly!” Percy greeted, stepping out of the stall to greet his cousin. He wrapped the God of the Sun in his arms, squeezing the slightly taller man gently before pulling back to look at him. “How have you been? Triton and Thanatos treating you right?” He narrowed his eyes at the last question.

Apollo laughed wholeheartedly, his entire being lighting up like his domain. “Of course, Perce. They’re the best things that have happened to me in centuries!” He wrapped his arm through Percy’s leading the Water God out of the stables and out onto the grounds. “What about you? My little brother and the Ghost King treating you well?”

Percy flushed slightly, ducking his head shyly before he answered, “Yeah. They’re great.”

“I’m glad,” Apollo admitted, settling onto the bench overlooking the pond on the property. “I’m thrilled we found them.”

“Me too. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

# Extra

“What are you the God of?” One of the young Half-bloods asked, eagerly looking up at the three Minors who’d come to visit camp.

“Spring showers,” Percy replied, snapping his fingers which caused pale clouds to roll in and a light drizzle to fall on their heads. He tipped his head up to catch some of the water on his face before snapping his fingers again to dissipate the clouds.

“Lightning.” Jason clapped his hands together which sparked with lightning that crackled and flickered before disappearing when he pulled his hands apart.

The kids’ attention turned to their Alpha, Nico raising a pierced eyebrow at them before deadpan answering, “Recycling.”

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
>  [The Triad 'Verse Big Bang Tumblr](http://triadversebang.tumblr.com) / [Triad 'Verse Tumblr](https://triadverse.tumblr.com) / [The Art is here!](http://karin848.tumblr.com/post/178965879601/heres-one-of-my-pieces-for-the-triadversebang)


End file.
